Born To Late
by Emanwi
Summary: Free was born too late, born the last elf when all elves are just a myth. Lost from middle earth, What hppens when ME comes to her?
1. Another Fight

This is my first Lotr fan fiction if you see anything you don't recognize I own it… but I do wish I was a Tolkien then I could own it…but I'm not well here is chapter 1  
  
Chapter one: Another Fight  
  
"Well how am I supposed to raise our child if b she /b refuses to tell us what is wrong!" Amanda screamed at her husband, Andrew. They were fighting, again, over their daughter, Free. She was just too difficult to raise. She always had been, even as a little baby. Now that Free was 16, things were a living hell. Her house knew no peace. Voices always raised, preparing to fight, the wrong look can ruin a breakfast or a dinner. Amanda and Andrew fell silent as they heard a door slam. That's all Free would do when she was mad, go to her room slam the door and then who knows what.  
  
~  
  
Sixteen-year-old Free looked at herself in the mirror. "Why don't I look like them at all?" Free looked *nothing* like her parents. They were short, dark, thickly built, moving almost mechanical. Free was tall, pale, graceful, and thin. Her movements were flowing almost, like the soft current in a pond. She looked around her room. A futuristic medieval fantasy world all her own. However, it lacked something. A Friend. A real family. Free looked back in her mirror. Her eyes were wide with an unnatural anticipation in them, hiding her normal silvery-aqua colour.   
  
~  
  
"Look, Amanda, we can't fight like this every single day we are not going to get anywhere with Free if we carry on like this!" The two stared up fighting again. Yelling almost ready to start throwing things.  
  
~  
  
Free sighed sadly. She did not know what she lacked. However, it was all to clear looking around her room. It was ice cold, no photographs of friends, just sketches on her walls. She reached over to her backpack and pulled out a slip of blue paper. She grabbed a pen and filled out some information. "Quessir National Park… "Free mumbled and walked to her door. She heard her parents fighting again. Free shook her head sadly and headed downstairs, the paper in her hand.  
  
"Mom, Dad… I have a permission slip for you to sign; we are going to Quessir National Park tomorrow "She set the slip on the table. Her parents stopped fighting for a moment to sign the paper. "Dinner is in an hour Free" her mother Amanda said. Free took the paper and nodded. She walked back stairs. Free put the paper in her backpack not really in the mood to study anymore. The pain of her parents fighting was effecting her. Free took a small ornately designed box off her dresser. She opened it and pulled out a small pendant. It was shining a silvery white light; silver wings twisting to form a soft hear shape with an unclear figure of a person. Free looked at it sadly, it caused her pain for some unknown reason. She looked at it once more then put it back in the box. Free put the box back on her dresser, and grabbed a book near by. She laid down on her bed and started to read until she heard her mother call. Free closed the book and headed down stairs. She went to her spot at the table. Her plate was filled with London Broil. Free shook her head. "Mother, I appreciate the fact that you are concerned for my health, but I have been a vegetarian for six years now. I will inform you if I have decided to join the rest of the family in its 'normal' eating habits." Free replaced her Fathers plate with her own and she went to the kitchen and made herself something she would eat.  
  
~  
  
well thats it for now   
  
bye!!! 


	2. Bus Ride First Memory

A/N: well I own what you don't remember reading or seeing… in the last chapter : "Free replaced her Fathers plate with her own " should be "Free replaced her fathers untouched plate with her own…" enjoy  
  
Chapter Two: Bus Ride/ First Memory  
  
Free work up early the next morning. She hurriedly got dressed into something she could mess up, if that happened, during the field trip. She pulled her hair back into a braid and gathered up her backpack for the one class she had to go to today, history. Free was just about to leave her room, when she looked back at her dresser. Free went over to it and grabbed that ornate box. She opened it again and put on the pendant. It glowed with a weird, but strangely familiar, light. Free did not pay any attention to it. She hurried out her bedroom door and said her goodbyes as she left for school.  
  
~  
  
Amanda yawned a reply to her daughter. For once, the morning had run smoothly. No one yelled, no doors were slammed. Andrew was even up and making coffee for the first time in a long while.   
  
~  
  
Free walked to her school. She hated living so close to a school, their seemed to be a plethora of pressure on her to do well. Free closed her eyes for a moment and thought she heard the sound of a horse walking.  
  
~  
  
The bell had finally rang, signalising the end of history. Free stood up with her belongings and headed to the cafeteria. Her "class" was meeting their, for small talking on behaving then to get on the bus.  
  
~  
  
Free looked around the room as Mr. Smith talked on. Eventually, it was time to get on the buses. Free walked alone, but in the crowd of students, to the bus. She walked on and took a seat near the middle of the bus. She put her backpack next to her. Only fifteen students were going on her bus. After a few moments, and a head count later, the bus was on its way. Free looked out the window. Trees and farms were soon the only spot of life. About twenty minuets later, Free closed her eyes and started to nod of to sleep.   
  
~  
  
Free opened her eyes. Free was outside, it was maybe the middle of spring. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, children were laughing. She started to walk around saw a horse drawn cart off in the distance. Two little children, it seemed, were talking about the crops they took from a "Farmer Maggot" . One of them was driving the cart. As they passed her, the children greeted her. "Hello" Free replied faintly. She blinked and was back on the bus  
  
~  
  
A/N I know people are reading this…please review 


	3. Trip part1

A/n: still not a Tolkien still own what you do not remember from the books and movies….milk and cookies and chocolate cake to you reviewers!  
  
Chapter 3: The trip: part 1  
  
Free shook her head. *That was odd…* she thought. Free looked out the window and the bus slowed down. They had arrived at Quessir National Park. The bus doors opened and Free stood up to get off the bus. Off the bus, students were trying to find their friends in the mix. Since Free never truly bonded with anyone she stood alone in the crowed of people. She looked around and noticed another group of busses pulling up. "Hmmm…" She mumbled, "I thought Mr. Smith said we were the only school coming today…" Free sighed, that is the reality of being a student, you were told one thing and another was done.  
  
~  
  
Free sighed as the two classes were gathered together. She knew no one from the other school, unlike everyone else. They were standing in a courtyard and in the middle of it was a small stone table. It looked like something important happened here long ago. "I wonder what happened" Free walks around some while the student's mill about and talk about things she never could understand. Eventually the talking subsided as Mr. Smith and one of the other teachers, from the other school start to talk. They began to tell the group of students that the two schools would be in mixed groups, pertaining students from both school.  
  
~  
  
Free went to find her group, this was to be a boring day. She was to be with people she had never seen before and lead by a park ranger who probably hated his job and wished he or she did not drop out of school. However, that turned out not to be the case. The man began to introduce himself as a Mr Luke Green. Free looked at Luke for a moment, seeming to know him. "Odd" she mumbled. "What's odd?" A friendly voice said. "Oh! It's just that Mr. Green or what ever his name is, seems so familiar, its kind of weird" Free looked over to the person who spoke up. "I'm Pipp" He coughed. "Peter! My friends call me Pete though," Peter said. The cough was deliberate; He almost said something Free was not supposed to know now. "I am Free" Free smiled "and no, My parents were not hippies, they just liked the name," She said before he could ask about the name. Free secretly thinks her parents were hippies back in the sixties. But you never know... sometimes parents -forget- to tell certain "unimportant" facts to their children. Peter and Free began to talk while the rest of the group slowly makes it way towards Mr Green. The group began to walk, Mr Green saying something every now and then.  
  
~  
  
A/N: sorry bout how boring that is, just I couldn't think of anything to put…Sunday (the 18th) was my birthday! Only nine more months until I can get my learners 


	4. FlashBack

A/N: nope still not a Tolkien. I got the idea for the next chapter from my dad. He has only seen the movies, He says because the world is a circle the Elves and everyone who went with hem really ended up on a different part of the earth...So I'm going to use it! Hey, Lulu Bell you will see what happened! This is going to be a short little chapter maybe a paragraph or three its going to explain something...I hope...It's gonna jump around a lot so um…Peace out man!   
  
~16 years earlier~   
  
"The Valor has blessed them with immortality again. They are perfectly safe." A very annoyed Legolas Greenleaf said. Lord Elrond began pacing around the room. It was getting very annoying. "They could of contacted us before" Elrond said. He was stressing out; years ago, he send a ship to Rivendel half-hoping Arwen and Aragorn would return on it. Nothing happened. "Lord Elrond, since we left...the two knew they would be on their own...We have nothing to fear, they are both skilled fighters and probably learned today's fighting styles while not forgetting the old." Legolas stood up to leave. Lord Elrond stopped him "Legolas, I think I have a way to find them…"  
  
~A Few months later~  
  
"Quel esta Melamin Lle ume quel a're (Rest well My love. You did well today) Aragorn said to his exhausted wife. Arwen looked at him about to say something, but her attention was turned when a baby cried out.  
  
~Some number of days later~  
  
Legolas hurried though the small town of Wilmington to find Lord Elrond. He ran up the driveway and banged on the door. A few moments later Elrond appears sleepily at the door. "Legolas, It is two in the morning, most sane elves and people should be resting." Legolas shook his head… "It is time to put the plan into action…you're a grandfather!"  
  
A/N: told you it would jump around and I forgot to mention it wouldn't make any sense… Should have told you this is a three AM production. Oh well…THANKS FOR THE HIPPIE DOLL! Peace out man!ÿ 


	5. Trip part2

A/N: still only own what is not familiar…sorry I haven't updated in a long while, inspiration was on the low. Worked on this during school and all…yeah I still have my sprained arm…but I broke it…guess where and I'll mention your name in my next chapter! This would have been up on Friday but I got sick in band (which is before I have pc time) so I didn't get to e-mail it to myself.  
  
Something about Quessar Park was bothering her, some of the architectural work looked like something she drew once before. Or maybe the park was like the place she could only dream about, home…a real home. The air felt old and like it was calling to her, Free is deep in thought her mind wandering about, thinking about nothing and everything... but especially the park. It has an air of mystery. Her name being called broke her thoughts "Free! Hullo Free!!" Free looked up, she looked like she was suddenly pulled from the dream "Huh? What? Oh sorry Peter…I guess I was daydreaming." They broke out into a run in order to catch up the rest of the group. Mr. Luke was waiting for them when they arrived. "Free, right?" She nodded. "You best keep paying attention. It might due you some good later on" Mr. Luke turned and started to tell the group something about an old ocean dock that they were near. Free made a face, 'That's strange' she thought. "Legend has it that, when elves were supposedly on this earth…This port here" He points to his left, "would take them to the grey heavens, it's like our Heaven or paradise, when they were ready to move on. Now…if I am correct, an elf once stayed here after all the others had passed on. She was" Free looked up from the ground. Peter nudged her "ow" she mumbled. "Bearing a child," Mr. Green continued, "The rest of the legend I cannot remember…It goes more or less she stayed and the elf and her elf-child stayed here." Something about the last sentence grabbed her attention. Free looked over to Peter, a question in her eyes. "Do you think it's true? The legend I mean." Peter looked up at her and waited a few moments before responding. "I think…anything is possible. It could be, it very well could be" Free nodded. Peter thought "She is the first person in a long time who actually takes me seriously, maybe it is her…" The group starts to walk again. Peter ran up to Mr. Green "Aaye! Amin talam he!" (Hail! I found her!) Mr. Green looked over his shoulder. "shhh, not here. Not now" He said. Mr. Green became slightly annoyed with Peter, again. Peter mumbled something about no one ever taking him seriously and slowly walks back to Free. "I have to tell her" Peter thought. "So…?" Free said, questioningly. "Nothing, nothing at all" Peter said. This was going to be a tough one. He knew who he was looking for. And She was right in front of him…"Maybe Peter is right, but he would not know what to look for. Not even I know what we are looking for" 


End file.
